


Heat Index

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, this is what the kids call Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Trini refuses to take off her sweater despite record breaking temperatures





	Heat Index

**Author's Note:**

> Sarcastic bitch Trini is my favorite interpretation of Trini

"Master Trini, I must advice you to remove your sweater before training. The heat index is at a record high and your human body is very susceptible to strokes."

She tried brushing right passed the A.I., she really did. The stupid thing just _cares_ too much for her liking.

  
"Sorry Alph, I don't listen to robots. Take your 'Master' kink elsewhere."

Never say it's impossible for a machine to get embarrassed, 'cause Trini could get it done. Alpha 5 jumps back and throws its hands up before shaking its head and yelling, "To call me a robot is an insult! As I have told you many times, I am an android." because of course _that's_ the part he's concerned about.

She doesn't even glance back at him to say, "Whatever dude. I've always been more of an Apple person myself."

* * *

 

"A sweater Trini? On a day like this?"

"Save it Jay, I already got the lecture from our desperate housewife."

With nothing more than an eye roll, the Red Ranger summons the putties and they all take them on as a team. One straight hour of brutal group work before they break into partners. Kimberly with Zack, Billy with Trini, and Jason giving critiques.

Or at least, that was the plan. Except Billy lands _one hit_ and Trini is knocked to the ground, completely unresponsive. "I-I did not do that I did not hit her that hard."

Jason rushes to her, ever the hero. "She just passed out from the heat, probably dehydrated. Billy go get a water bottle! I'm getting this damn sweater off of her." And the second he pulls it off, it becomes very clear why she wanted it on.

Scratch marks run down her arms, bright red and unmistakable. There's panic; one of their own has been attacked and in the same fashion as their last world-shaking threat. Zack, Billy and Jason shout over each other, trying to figure out who, why, when until finally -

"GUYS!" It comes from Kim.

They stare at her like she has a third eye.

"Guys. Nobody attacked Trini."

"Oh Kim...we don't want it to be true either but-"

"No. Nope. Stop yourselves right there. Please, I am begging you, just trust me on this one."

"But Kim this type of thing doesn't just happen, we're practically made of steel!"

"Yeah! Like Superman!" Billy tacked on. Him and Jason are not going to let it rest. Zack, on the other hand caught on the second he saw Kimberly's face. And he was having a _blast_.

"Kimmy, you have to spell it out to them. There's no. other. way." he says with a condescending smirk.

He's right though. She's gonna have to take one for her two person team, "Trini - _god she's gonna kill me_ \- Trini likes it rough."

Blank stares.

Finally Zack yells "They had sex and Kimberly Ann Hart is a scratcher!!!"

Billy just nods his head, but Jason is left a stuttering mess as he orders Kimberly to take her girlfriend to the medbay.

* * *

 

"Alphy, my dude, I am so sorry for kink-shaming you when it was me who was hiding my kink the whole time. Not everyone can call people 'master' outside of the bedroom. It takes guts man, takes guts." She is borderline delirious, having just woken up.

The android rolls up to her, "Master Trini, I can assure you that I have no idea what you're going on about. This word _'kink'_ is not registered in my dictionary. However, I brought you one of those _apples_ you are so fond of."

"It's yellow just like me." She whispers at the fruit. It's not what she had meant at the time, (which means yet another well thought out joke went unappreciated) but she doesn't care right now. "A-man I love you."

"Hey," a third voice spoke up from right beside her, "I thought I was the one you love?"

Upon seeing her girlfriend, Trini's head clears a bit more. Talking to a real person makes more sense than a space robot. "Kimmy? What happened?"

"I'm sorry about all this baby girl...I guess I got carried away last night..." guilt is written across her face as she grazes her hand across the damage. It goes away when she hears Trini moaning at the action.

"You're forgiven. But all this doesn't mean I didn't like it. We'll make a safe word or some shit next time. Just...come cuddle with me for now."

* * *

 

Next time she shows up with scratch marks, Jason cancels training. He'll get over it eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original ask I got for this was as followed:
> 
> prompt?? kimberly finding out that trini is a scratcher and training day comes and the gang notices
> 
> It was fun to write ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
